Claws' Mission
by DariaAlpha
Summary: Claws is sent by Kate to deal with a rogue wolf who is spying on the Eastern and Western Packs for King to get information about King's plans out of him through any means necessary. But how far will Claws go to do what is best for her pack? Rated M for mostly sexual content but also some violence. This is going to be more serious than other sex/mating stories I've written.
1. Rumors of a Banff Rogue

**Author's note:** This story is a request from a good friend of mine who wanted me to write a Claws sex story since Claws is a character who has become one of his favorite characters in my stories to her large roles in my stories "Paradise Lost," "Darkness," and "Legend of the Saw-Toothed Cave." My friend doesn't want to be mentioned by name, so I won't, but I wanted to explain why I'm writing this story. I've had the idea for a while, maybe a month or two. This may only be two or three chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

**Rumors of a Banff Rogue**

Claws. That was her name. She was sometimes incorrectly called Claw and that angered her more than almost anything else did. She almost always had to stress with those wolves that her name was _Claws_, as in more than one of the claws on her paws, not Claw. Her mother had named her Claws, not Claw, and she had made that fact about her past known. Claws was a bit of a mysterious wolf, having not told anyone about her past—not even her oldest friend Scar, whom she had known since they were both puppies.

Claws, as well as her old friend Scar, were both Betas wolves in the United Pack in Jasper National Park, Canada. Beta wolves were the middle ranking wolves in a wolf pack who assisted the higher-ranking Alpha wolves. They helped with hunting, supporting the Alphas, and making sure that the rest of the pack listened to the Alpha wolves. Above the Alphas were the Alpha male and Alpha female (also called the pack leaders). Claws was the dominant Beta wolf of the United Pack, meaning that she ranked just below the lowest-ranking Alphas in her pack's hierarchy.

The Alpha male and Alpha female were the two dominant members of a wolf pack due to having the most experience in hunting, defending their territory, creating dens, traveling, and so many other necessary activities. An Alpha wolf called Kate was the Alpha female of the pack. Her mate was an Omega wolf called Humphrey—he was the Alpha male of the United Pack and, therefore, the highest-ranking pack member. He but it was mating season now, Humphrey wouldn't be the dominant wolf. Kate would be. During the mate season, the Alpha female took over, being in charge of all the wolves—even the Alpha male. But many wolves assumed, based on how Kate was more straightforward and braver than Humphrey was, that Kate was always the dominant wolf in their relationship. And they were right. Kate did everything the Alpha male should, as Humphrey, being an Omega wolf, lacked the experience needed to make such decisions.

While the Alpha male and Alpha female led the pack itself, it was the normal Alphas who decided when and where to hunt. The pack leaders only decided about when and where the pack travels, and when the pack could attack rival packs. But the Jasper wolf packs only had one rival pack—the rogue pack from Banff National Park, located 118 miles to the south of Jasper Park. Those wolves had once taken a young Omega wolf pup called Runt, the youngest pup of Kate and Humphrey, away from Jasper. They had gotten him back thanks to two rogues called Princess and Melissa who had hated that their pack leaders, King and Queen, would go so low that they would take a pup away from his parents just to conquer their rival pack's territory.

Lastly, Alpha wolves had once been the only wolves allowed to mate and have pups, but that had changed when Kate and Humphrey became the pack leaders. That had been before the United Pack had come into existence. Originally, it had been two separate and rival packs known as the Eastern and Western packs. They had been feuding over territory. The Western Territory had been where most of the caribou thrived, while the Eastern Territory had been suffering through a famine for years, with many wolves ill, malnourished, and even dying due to the lack of proper meals. They had even resorted to ruining Western Wolves' hunts to get caribou—Claws and Scar had once ruined Kate's first hunt and it got bloody when Kate's Betas had gotten involved.

Winston and Tony—the former Alpha males of each pack—had agreed on solution to the feuding. Kate, Winston's only Alpha daughter, would marry Garth, Winston's oldest Alpha son, to unite the packs, and end the conflict between them. But Kate had fallen in love with Humphrey while Garth had fallen in love with Lilly, Kate's little sister. But that had been against pack law at the time—Humphrey and Lilly were Omega wolves and they hadn't been allowed to marry outside of their rank. Meaning that Alphas could only marry Alphas, Betas could only marry Betas, and Omegas could only marry Omegas. But after Kate almost died in a caribou stampede caused by between the two packs, that had changed. That fighting had happened for no other reason but Kate and Garth admitting that they had fallen in love with Omegas—Humphrey and Lilly. And it was Kate's near-death experience that had led to the abolishment of that pack law, meaning that wolves of any rank were free to marry anyone they wanted to. Kate married Humphrey and Garth married Lilly. Kate and Humphrey were now the parents of three young wolves—Claudette, Stinky, and Runt. Claudette and Stinky were Alphas while Runt was an Omega.

The Omegas were the lowest ranking wolves in a pack. In most wolf packs, Omegas ate last—but that was not the case in the United Pack. Omegas were also expected to relieve tension in the pack when things went wrong, such as a bad hunt.

"Humphrey!" Kate barked at her mate. "I already told you once about digging up those bones!"

"What do you need bones for?" Humphrey asked.

"Humphrey, just dig," Kate said sourly. "You already know why…" She narrowed her eyes, raised her ears and tail, and showed her teeth. That was the only effort Kate had to put out to show Humphrey she was the dominant wolf in their relationship.

"What for?" Humphrey pressed.

And as a response, Kate slammed her paw down between her mate's legs and put a tight grip on Humphrey's most sensitive area. "Now get those bones or you can kiss this and my sweet tail goodbye."

"Y-You wouldn't do that, would you?" Humphrey whimpered.

"You wouldn't expect me to take your dick off with the grip I've already got on it?" Kate tightened her grip, causing Humphrey to whimper loudly and shed large tears.

"Okay, okay!" Humphrey let out a loud cry of pain. "Whatever you say!"

Kate released her grip and Humphrey went to dig up the bones as Claws entered the Alpha den.

"Oh, Humphrey, I'll kiss it for you later," Kate said mockingly, knowing how oral sex from her could make anyone feel better, even after how strongly she had squeezed Humphrey's privates. "And suck it for you, too."

Kate licked her lips lustfully as if the taste of Humphrey's dick and fluids were the best-tasting thing in the world. And she would've put it in her mouth if it weren't for Claws announcing her presence. Kate's head was between Humphrey's legs and her drooling tongue hanging out. She had licked Humphrey once before realizing Claws had seen the entire thing.

"Ahem." The orange-colored she-wolf cleared her throat, causing Kate to take her away from Humphrey's crotch and to hide his arousal—despite his fear over almost getting it crushed by Kate—with her bushy tail. "Did you call me for, Kate?" Claws asked, not wanting to even mention what she'd just seen.

Obviously, Claws, Kate, and Humphrey were all embarrassed due to what had happened. But who wouldn't be if he or she walked in on a she-wolf about to perform around oral sex on her mate? Claws had never walked in one a couple when that had been going on before, nor had she expected it to first happen with Kate and Humphrey. Kate seemed to be a wolf who was too proper to give or receive oral sex. Claws guessed she had been wrong all along.

"Ahem." Kate cleared her throat as well, only in a more embarrassed tone than Claws had. She was blushing underneath the yellow-orange fur on her cheeks. Her skin felt so warm. "Yes, I did. It involves the rogues from Banff—the ones who took Runt away from Jasper about half a year ago."

"How so?" Claws asked, hoping to forget about what she had just walked in on. She wanted to get the memory and the image of it out of her mind.

"Rumor has it that King and Queen have sent a lone spy called 'Rider' to Jasper so he can attempt to uncover the plan we had made regarding a war with King's wolves that could happen at any time," Kate explained.

"Where do I come into this?" Claws asked.

"I want to get this 'Rider' to tell you what King is planning through any means necessary," Kate went on explaining. "But first, I want you to bathe so your body is free of all scents that could make Rider through you're connected to us in some way. You need to gain his trust and that will help."

"But how I can I gain the trust of one of those wolves?" Claws asked. "They don't trust anyone but themselves, King, and Queen."

"You're a smart wolf. I'm sure you'll think of something," Kate concluded. "Just be quick about it—a lot of wolves may end up depending on your mission."

* * *

><p>Claws was quick about heading for the center of the abandoned Eastern Territory after bathing so thoroughly that the only scent left on her body was from the flower extracts given to her by Reba and Janice, two Omega wolves who were best friends and vegetarians. They had given it to her to help with masking any scents that connected her to the Jasper wolves, in addition to making her seem more like an easy-going wolf. If she smelled like flowers, that would help this 'Rider' trust her. An easy-going wolf wouldn't be a member of any pack but a lone wolf who looked for occasionally company.<p>

It would be too easy for Claws to find this 'Rider,' she was sure. The only wolf here in the Eastern Territory was her. And so if he did show up, Rider, or whatever his name was, would be easy to spot.

And she spotted him coming out of the forest half an hour later. He was walking slowly and calmly toward the border of the Eastern and Western Territory. Clearly, the gray wolf knew that no wolves lived here, nor had he seen Claws yet, or he wouldn't be as calm as he was.

But Claws still had one thing on her mind. She hadn't thought of a solution to that problem yet. How would she gain this rogue wolf's trust?


	2. Claws' Desperate Measures

**Chapter 2**

**Claws' Desperate Measures**

Claws was watching this rogue wolf, possibly called Rider, from the bushes on the other side of the river. She was in the Western Territory while he was in the abandoned Eastern Territory still. But that would change once he got over the river. That marked the former territorial borders. The united Eastern and Western Packs had control over both territories even though no wolves lived there anymore. Nor did the caribou. They all existed only in the Western, Northern, and Southern Territories.

"There you are, you worthless excuse of a wolf," Claws whispered to herself when this "Rider" jumped over the river. He kept on walking, entirely unaware of Claws' presence due to how much she smelled like flowers. She was covered in so much of a flower extract from Reba and Janice, the vegetarian best friends whom she despised greatly but had proven useful for once, that she didn't have an ounce of noticeable wolf scent on her body. She just smelled like a bed of flowers. And he couldn't see her, either. It would be so easy to get the information out of him and then kill him. But how would she gain his trust to get the information out of him?

Surprisingly, killing Rider would be the easy part! And that was a thought in the mind of a rather weak wolf, in comparison to Alphas. Most Betas were equal, in terms of strength, to their Alphas but Claws wasn't the case. She was strong, yes, but many Alpha wolves easily dominated her. That was the main reason she wanted to marry her long time friend Scar, who was also a Beta. She didn't want someone who could overpower her in everyday situations and especially in sex.

Claws loved mating with male wolves in the position known as cowgirl, also known as female-on-top or the riding position, was a group of sex positions in which the male half of a wolf couple lay on his back or sits while the she-wolf straddles him facing either forward or back, and the she-wolf rides him, hopping up and down on him until she gets what she wants from him. And that is usually pregnant, but all the times Claws had fucked Scar or other males, she had just wanted to get his cum in her pussy, and not have pups yet. She wasn't the kind of wolf who wanted to start a family yet.

If Claws even tried that with an Alpha, she would get thrusted in more than she would do hopping on his dick. And that's why she was afraid of this rogue. Rogues were known for being interested in fucking any lone she-wolf, even if they weren't in heat, which Claws wasn't, thankfully. Cause if he wanted to fuck her, she would give in only because she needed to gain this rogue's trust no matter what. If it meant she ended up getting a pussy or mouth of his cum, then so be it. Claws was used to loads of cum anyway. (Cum was the vulgar word Claws used for semen, as she thought it sounded better and more sexual.)

And Claws was more used to sucking dicks and swallowing cum than she was fucking and getting it in her pussy. She loved that salty tasty and how thick it was. It was salty like the caribou meat she was so used to eating, being a wolf and caribou being the favorite food of her species, and so Claws loved the taste of cum even more than any other animal would. Wolves were used to having salt in their diet, so to swallow a fluid like cum that was salty was an easy task for them. And Claws probably loved the taste of an Alpha's eleven inches more than the salty fluids that came out of him when giving head.

Lastly, there was one thing Claws loved almost more than swallowing cum. That was getting a facial of it. A facial was the act of a male wolf releasing his cum the face of his partner. Claws best described it as feeling "great and warm, like hot, thick water dripping down her face." She especially loved it when a male cummed on her face in the colder months of winter as it made her face feel warm. So warm.

But she had to put all those dirty thoughts aside before she got so horny that she fucked this "Rider" before she even had a chance to introduce herself. She put sex at the back of her mind and went back to thinking about one thing: following Kate's orders, as the entire fate of the pack could depend on this one mission of this she-wolf. And she would do anything for the well-being of her pack, even if it meant doing to Rider all of the things she had just thought about for the past six minutes.

_I may get called a cumdupster by the other eastern wolves,_ Claws thought darkly,_ but if they hear about what I do to him, they'll call me a fuckin' vampire cause there is gonna be a lot of blood!_

Claws, despite her dark thoughts, was cautious as she appeared out of the bushes when Rider passed by them. But Rider, despite how calmly Claws had appeared, was immediately on alert. He showed his fangs at the she-wolf as his tail, ears, and hackles rose all at once. He was snarling and drooling, his anger over her sudden appearance was so great. Rider hated when she-wolves, a gender he felt was inferior to male wolves, snuck up on him like that. Well, he hated when anyone snuck up on him like that.

Rider was a bit of a sexist wolf who believed that she-wolves only had three purposes, regardless of whether they're an Alpha female or not: to make puppies, pleasure their mates with blowjobs, and take care of the den while the male wolves are away. But, obviously, he didn't tell that to his mate, but he did make her do a lot of things. But she gave horrible blowjobs, so he normally went to other she-rogues for that.

_Maybe I'll get one from this bitch_, Rider thought. The way he used the term "bitch" was not the insult toward females, surprisingly, but the term that referred to female dogs in general. But Claws, if called that, even in that meaning, would probably consider it an insult as she considered the proper term for females of her species to be "she-wolves," not "bitch."

But Claws figured she should at least attempt to calm this rogue down a bit.

"I'm not here to fight you or anything," Claws told him. She was shocked to see how quickly he relaxed upon her telling him that.

"Then why are you here?" Rider asked her.

"Just to talk," she lied. "I'm a lone wolf with no pack I am truly loyal to. I may spend time with the different Jasper packs, but I am not a member of any of them. I was orphaned at a young age and do not know my pack of origin. And, quite honestly, I don't care where I'm from. I'm alive and that's all that matters in my mind."

"Well, what is your name?"

_Oh no,_ Claws thought. _I never thought about that._ She had forgotten that all of the Banff rogues were former Eastern wolves and, therefore, this rogue would know she's lying if she told him that her name is Claws. So she gave him a false name that was somewhat seductive. It was the first thing that came to mind. "Cassandra," she lied. "I named myself after eavesdropping on some she-wolf in the…Northern Pack, I believe."

"Well," Rider said, relaxing even more, "Cassandra, do you want to come back to Banff with me when I finish my business here? This place is no place for a beautiful female like you." He was thinking about how she would make a better mate than his current one did.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your name and your business here?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Well," he said, "my name is Rider. And I was sent here by my Alpha male just to spy on the Eastern and Western Wolves." Claws tried to keep her hackles from rising because of those words as it would arouse immediately suspicion. "He just wants me to learn what they're planning about attacking Banff 'if it comes to that'."

_Just fuckin' try it_, Claws thought angrily. _I'll tear your dick off and show it down your throat._

"Is there anything your Alpha male is planning to retaliate against them?" Claws asked. "If I'm gonna join your pack, I'd might as well know what's going on."

"There really isn't a lot that King and Queen are planning," Rider said.

Claws could tell the rogue was lying, even if it was great at covering it up. "Really?" Claws asked, batting her eyelashes. She was flirting with him, intending to do whatever she had to do to get him to tell her King's plans.

"Well," Rider said, more convinced. And Claws noticed how he was getting more aroused, without her really having to pay attention to down there. She assumed it was due to her presence. "He's got the same plans from when the Eastern and Western Wolves came to Banff to rescue a pup called 'Runt.' He just wants to take over Jasper through any means necessary. I don't really need to describe it to give you an idea."

Claws was going to hate herself for saying this. "Well, I'm a simple wolf, so it's best if you explain things to me," she lied again. But just in the way she said it, Rider didn't even know that Claws was lying to him. He didn't even know that her name "Cassandra" or that she was a lone wolf where both lies.

"I don't need to tell you everything," Rider growled. "You'd best stop before you get any more suspicious." Claws noticed how his hackles were raised again.

"I'm sorry," Claws said, as much as it pained her to say such a thing to a wolf she didn't even regret being pushy with. Then she looked down, not that she was really interested in his dick, and put on an act of being stunned. "Wow!" she gasped. "It's so b-big," she stammered. "You don't mind if I…"

"…if you what?" Rider asked.

"…just t-touch it." Claws was so good at acting shocked by the size of his dick that Runt thought she was being serious. "I've never seen an Alpha with one that big before!"

Rider was stunned, yet pleased for some odd reason, that this she-wolf was suddenly taking a sexual interest in him. "Go ahead and do whatever you want to it," he replied good-naturedly. That was the only time he'd spoken to her in a kind tone yet. "Suck it and make me feel good."

"That'll happen soon, Rider," Claws said sleazily. "I've never fucked someone as big as you…" she added.

"Well, if we're gonna do _that_," Rider said, "you're gonna do things my way and I'll tell you more about what my Alpha male is planning." He paused only to lie down on his back. "You'll get on top of me and hop on my like it's your job. And I will put my paws on your ass and be in partial control."

"That's fine with me," Claws said. "I would gladly love to hop on your eleven inches of dick!"

Claws immediately got on top of Rider, with her paws against his chest, then she attempted to align herself with his dick, using her paw to move it toward her pussy. Claws suddenly moaned loudly as her body went down on his dick. She had fucked a few wolves in her life, but none of them had done enough to her, not even with their knots, to loosen her pussy up that much. She knew that Rider would be the wolf to do that, given his size. And Claws wanted to fuck him. She wasn't just doing it because he wanted her to fuck him in her favorite sex position—cowgirl.

"Oh, yes!" Claws cried in pleasure as she began grinding her pussy up and down the length of his dick. "You're so fucking big! It's stretching me out already!"

Claws loved riding Rider, as ironic as that sounded when they thought about that, so much as she hopped up and down on him. He already had his paws on her butt and was using that as a way to thrust his duck into Claws as she hopped on it. No one had ever made him feel this good before and he enjoyed letting this Cassandra—not that he knew Cassandra was a false name—have almost complete control over him. The only control Rider was having on Claws was grabbing her butt with his large paws, his claws retracted so he didn't draw blood, and using that to occasionally thrust into her by somewhat guiding the she-wolf's body up and down on his dick.

"Oh, yes!" Rider moaned a minute into being ridden by Claws. "Ah yeah! You like that big dick in your pussy, don't you? Just keep hopping on it like that and I'll give you a nice, big load of my cum in several minutes."

Rider decided to let go of Claws' hips and let her do all the work for now. It felt much better when Claws bounced on his dick so much that it caused his balls to bounce against her butt when she slammed her body down on him. It didn't even matter that Claws was only three-quarters of Rider's size. She still slammed her body down on his with enough force to do that. And it felt so good for both of them when Rider's entire length went into her.

"It's so deep in my pussy!" Claws cried out. "Ahh, yes! That's it yes!"

Claws was repeatedly lowering her body down the length of Rider's dick so much that the only things not going into her pussy where his knot and his balls. Claws called that "going balls deep." And Claws loved going balls deep when she rode male wolves, especially when they were eleven inches like Rider was.

"You're so wet and tight…" Rider moaned, watching Claws bounce on his dick like it was her property. He had a good view of her chest and the work her pussy was doing as it made his dick disappear entirely from view. "You're pussy is perfect," he went on with the compliments. "I love it how you bounce like that when you go up and down!"

"Don't let me do all the work!" Claws ordered him as she rose upward, but before she slammed her hips back down against his. She didn't like it that he'd let go of her butt. "Grab my hips and go back to pounding my pussy!"

Rider put his large paws on Claws' butt again and began thrusting his dick into her again as Claws brought her body down.

"Oh, oh," Claws moaned quickly. "I'm…I'm gonna…cum!"

And then Claws released a stream of her pussy's fluids as she screamed in pleasure. She was in great pleasure as she orgasmed all over Rider's crotch. There was a stream of a yellowish-white fluid going down his crotch, onto the ground.

"Aw, yes, baby…" Rider moaned. He was so pleased that this she-wolf had orgasmed all over his dick. "You're so fucking hot!" Then he added, in reference to her butt and how wet she was, "Keep bouncing that nice juicy ass on my dick…" Then he knew what the sudden increase of pleasure felt in his privates in general mean. It was a rush of warm head up it and he began shouting. "Oh, you're gonna make me cum!"

"Get the knot in my pussy!" Claws yelled, in pure ecstasy, upon hearing those words. "Don't stop until you do!" She was referring to how Rider was using the grip he had on her back to thrust into her. Now, he was trying o get his knot into her even though she was on top. And it went in with a low sound, then began swelling with arousal as he cummed inside of Claws.

"You're gonna like this!" Rider screamed as he cummed and knotted her at the same time. "Am I going too fast for you?! To hard?! Do you want it slower?!"

But it didn't really matter now—he'd already cummed in and knotted Claws. They were already tied.

"Fuck yes!" Claws yelled, feeling so much warmer all of a sudden. "I love cum so much…" Her voice trailed off as Rider's cum made her feel so much warmer.

Because they were tied because of Rider's knot, Claws had to wait a few minutes before she was able to dismount the wolf whom she had just ridden. And it struck Claws as so ironic that his name was "Rider" and he'd just got ridden by a she-wolf that Claws almost burst out laughing at the irony.

Claws felt Rider's knot pop as she lifted her body up then stood on the ground. She smelled like sex and so did Rider. They had regained their energy in the time it had taken for the swelling of Rider's knot to go down enough that he could pull it out of Claws. If she had tried to do it too early, it would've hurt if she had, through some hellish miracle, managed to pull his knot out of her early. It would've hurt Rider's dick unimaginably bad and would've ripped Claws' pussy apart, as the figure of speech went.

"I'm lucky I'm not in heat or I'd be baring your pups," Claws told him before turning to walk away. She knew it would be bad if she had gotten pregnant from this encounter as she was considering marrying Scar, so it would be bad if she were already carrying pups when they decided to fuck.

But Rider, who was very impressed by how good Claws had fucked him, wanted to return the favor. He watched her butt moving as she walked away. It drove him crazy and he got aroused at the sight of her butt moving back and forth as she walked away, even though it wasn't the biggest butt out there.

Rider got up from where he had laid against the tree and ran over to Claws quickly. She didn't see it coming and yelped when it happened. This was the last thing she had expected to happen. Rider grabbed her butt then mounted her, sticking his dick where no one else ever had before. It hurt like first as his dick went into her tailhole, and she screamed in agony, but once it was in and he started thrusting, it felt so much better than when he had entered her butt.

"You're gonna have to beg if you want this dick," Rider told her before he even started to thrust. "And then I'll fuck you like there's no tomorrow."

"Fuck me!" Claws begged, only playing along to keep the trust she had gained after riding him. She didn't want to seem suspicious, as much as she honestly didn't want to fuck a scumbag rogue. She remembered how his Alpha male took Runt, a young Omega wolf, from his parents when he was only a pup, and threatened to have him killed if his pack didn't come to rescue him. The purpose of taking Runt had been to have most of the United Pack come to Banff so King's pack could take over their territory in Jasper. But the plan had failed thanks to King's daughter Princess, who gave her life for Runt, only to remarkably return to life the next day. She had been given a second chance at life for sacrificing herself for a wolf pup.

Rider was thrusting in and out of her butt somewhat fast and had his front legs right behind hers as he fucked her butt.

"Yes!" Claws screamed in pleasure, unable to control her words. "Fuck my ass! Pound me as hard as you fucking can!"

No one had ever fucked Claws in the ass before so she had no idea how it felt, but she was finding out why her sister Robyn and so many other she-wolves always told her why they enjoyed receiving anal so much. It hurt at first, but once the male was inside her tailhole, it felt so much better. And for Rider, it just felt like a really tight pussy. It was definitely the tightest of spaces Rider had ever stuck himself in, having never fucked a she-wolf like this before.

"Take it like a bitch!" Rider shouted. That was expected from a wolf who was sexist against she-wolves.  
>"Damn, your ass is tight…" he moaned as he thrusted his dick in and out of it. Claws couldn't help but scream in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Claws normally didn't like having things stuck in places they didn't belong, but a dick like the one this big Alpha had was an exception, she thought.<p>

"Fuck me harder!" Claws ordered him and he thrusted harder immediately, making her scream louder than ever. But it was, again, screams and cries of pleasure as the rogue wolf fucked her ass roughly. She was letting him be rough as she was willing to do anything for her pack's well being, even if it meant her getting the shit beat out of her, fucked multiple times, or even killed. But if she died, Claws realized now, as Rider forced his entire length deep into her tailhole, she would be useless to her pack if she was killed. She decided that she wouldn't go that far until she had at least given Kate and Humphrey her information.

"Fuck yes!" Claws yelped loudly. "Oh shit…" she moaned, "you really know how to fuck don't you?!"

"How much do you love this dick?!" Rider asked her harshly and shoved it so deep into her that he was balls deep in her tailhole. And it hurt like hell, but the pain left quickly and became pleasure by the time he started thrusting into her again.

"I love it!" Claws shouted a lie. "I loved hopping on it and I love it when you fuck my ass! I can't wait to taste your cum!" And then she let out a piercing scream. "Ah! You're so deep in me!"

"You know what I want to hear," Rider said without stopping his harsh thrusting.

"You're the first to ever give me anal!" Claws admitted just to humor this sick fuck. She would put his dick in her mouth just to bite it off. She imagined that his cum tasted like wolf as the rogues were known for being cannibalistic.

"I know I'm the first one to fuck your ass," Rider said loudly. "It's way too tight!"

"That's it!" Claws yelped in pleasure. "Keep fucking me just like that! Harder!"

"You want harder?" Rider asked tauntingly, cramming his dick in her ass harder than he ever had. "I'll have your asshole bleeding by the time I cum in it, how's that sound?!"

"Ah, I feel wet inside my-" But Claws couldn't even finish her sentence due to another orgasm she had. Her words were replaced with a loud yelp of pure ecstasy as her fluids dripped from her pussy. It was the most powerful orgasm she had ever had in her life. Even more powerful than the time she had gotten eaten out by Scar during their adolescence.

The wetness Claws felt was Rider's pre-cum and she let him know it, even though it was obvious that he knew he had released his pre-cum in her tailhole.

"My cum is gonna fill you up so good soon," Rider warned her. "You'll see!"

And just because he wanted to cum in a she-wolf's ass for the first time in his life, he started thrusting much faster. It was as fast as he could handle, but it was all too much for Claws's ass. Rider's claws dug into the soil just so it would be easier for him to thrust this fast inside of this tight space. If he hadn't given himself this leverage, he probably would've tipped Claws over due to the speed of his thrusting.

For Claws, her ass felt like it was having a large stick shoved in it, yet it felt like she was in heaven. This was a feeling that she had never felt in her life before, and it was the uniqueness that made it so pleasurable for her. She was wondering what anal sex would feel like if it was in the cowgirl position and not doggy style. Probably wouldn't feel as good, she thought, as this was an act left to having the male wolf in control.

"Oh yes!" Claws screamed. "You fuck asshole so good! Better than anyone I've gotten doggy style from! I wish I'd gotten fucked in the ass in the past!"

"You better be ready for my knot cause it's gonna spread your ass wide!" Rider shouted as he felt his climax building. He could feel his cum rushing through his dick. It would flood her ass any time soon. Probably in a few more thrusts, given the speed he had been thrusting for the past few minutes.

"I want your knot!" Claws put on an act of begging. "I want that knot in my asshole!"

"I love it when the bitches get vulgar when I fuck them," Rider commented.

Claws didn't show it but that pissed her off. _Fuck you too, _she thought, _and I don't mean like you have been. I'll send you to Hell soon, you watch._

"Oh, get ready for a big load of cuuuuuummmm!" Rider screamed that last word because, as he said it, he felt his cum release into Claws' tailhole.

"YOU'RE ALMOST THERE!" Claws screamed at the top of her lung. "Ah! I-It's in!" She screamed when she felt his knot enter her ass.

And he pushed his hips against Claws' butt until they felt his knot go in. It swelled again as Claws felt his cum fill her tailhole up. It was the warmest thing she had ever felt in her life. And she had never thought that it would be possible to feel a knot shoved in her ass. She thought it would hurt the male too much, but clearly, it didn't hurt Rider one bit.

Rider's stream of cum came to an end not much later, maybe after a minute or two. And his knot's size reduced enough that it could pull it and his dick out of her tailhole with no pain or trouble. It just slipped right out. And that was probably due to his cum acting as a lubrication, something that had been absent when he had started fucking her ass.

"Well," Rider let out a heavy sigh, having had enough of fucking her, "I must be on my way now. I got to spy on those Eastern and Western Wolves. You just make sure you remember my name the next time you're getting anal," he added. "I was your first!" And then he turned to leave her to recover from two fuckings.

But Claws wasn't done with Rider. She couldn't let this rogue wolf spy on her pack. And the only way she could even hope to kill him was to give him a blowjob. She was far too weak of a wolf to kill any Alpha without striking a low blow first. And she would, after doing a different kind of blowing. She just hoped this sexist fuck's cum tasted better than his attitude was. She didn't want a mouthful of cum that tasted like wolf meat and blood. Claws that this rogue wasn't a cannibal like many of them were.

"Not so fast," Claws said to him sexually, getting him up against the tree and on his back again. "That is one big dick!" She said that because it was the first time she had seen Rider's dick. "It's too irresistible not to suck," she added in a sleazy voice. "I'll make it nice and wet for you…and clean all that pussy juice and cum off of it too…"

"Oh, oh," Rider moaned as Claws put her head between his legs and started running her tongue all over his dick. She didn't mind the taste of her own fluids or his cum. It tasted normal, salty like all other wolves' cum, that she had tasted before hand, was. In a matter of thirty seconds, there was no cum or vaginal fluids on his dick but just a good amount of Claws' spit instead.

"P-Put in your mouth," Rider moaned. And Claws did that. She managed to fit seven inches in her mouth so she just wrapped her paw around the other four inches and stroked it as she bobbed her head up and down the seven inches she could handle so far. But she knew that Rider would want her to deepthroat him, so she would attempt it eventually.

"Ah shit…" Rider moaned, "keep sucking.."

Claws was working magic, he thought, with her tongue by the way she twirled it all around his dick. She was soaking in with her spit, massaging it with her tongue, and bobbing her head up and down his dick all at once. He never would've imagined that getting his dick massaged by a she-wolf's tongue could feel so much better than being jerked off or fucked by a she-wolf would. It was like a wet, somewhat loose pussy was around his dick.

And Claws was fantastic with her tongue, he thought. She wrapped it all around not only the length of his dick but also his more sensitive "head." That was causing Rider to experiencing near maximum pleasure from this blowjob—definitely the best experiencing of getting his dick sucked that he'd ever had. The maximum pleasure would be, obviously, when he released his load of cum in Claws' mouth. And he wouldn't let her release his dick from her mouth until she swallowed every ounce of his salty cum.

"Soak that dick with your spit!" Rider ordered through a moan. A moan, Claws thought, was a sign that he was enjoying this blowjob. "I want it nice and soaking wet, just like your tight, little pussy is with my cum…"

"It's so big!" Claws mumbled. She was just able to speak audibly despite the seven inches of dick in her mouth. "It's almost too much for my mouth to handle!"

Rider was just able to understand her. But when she had all eleven inches in her mouth, and even some of it down her throat, he might not be able to understand her as clearly. "You can handle it," he told her through heavy breaths. "If your ass could handle my dick, your mouth can…" he paused to let out a large moan. "…just take it inch by inch until it's down your throat…"

Rider had to close his eyes. He wasn't even ready to cum in her mouth, yet he was already in so much pleasure that he couldn't handle keeping his eyes open. He felt Claws moving her tongue all around his dick, soaking it with her spit, and never keeping the same motions. He'd never had a she-wolf use her tongue to play with his dick, especially not during a blowjob. He felt her take up more of his dick now and it caused him to moan loudly as another inch-and-a-half went into her mouth.

The rogue could feel the head of his dick up against the entrance of her esophagus at this point and couldn't wait to feel it go down her throat. No female had ever deep throated him, yet he wanted to know what it would feel like. And based on how good this "Cassandra" was with her tongue, he couldn't wait to get his dick fucked by her throat. She was excellent at fucking with her tongue. So much that he expected she would be mumbling something about his pre-cum soon!

"Faster!" Rider gasped with pleasure as she took another half inch of dick. He felt his head enter Claws' throat. But she managed to keep bobbing her head and using her tongue to lube up his dick. Claws hoped it would be really wet by the time she had all eleven inches in her mouth. Otherwise, her throat wouldn't be able to handle four of those inches. "Choke on it!" he added loudly. "I want you to swallow my dick like you're gonna swallow my cum!"

"Mmm…" Claws mumbled somewhat less audibly, but still understandingly. "You have a nice big dick, it's so long…"

Rider opened her eyes to see how she was doing. He could still see that she had two-and-half inches of his dick that wasn't in her mouth. But he knew she would get in all in eventually. She just needed to keep working that tongue and paw of hers. "Look at me as you suck it…" he moaned, feeling his pre-cum release and drip down her throat. For Claws, it tasted like a mixture of a bitter water and salty water. And it wasn't any thicker than water was. But she knew that his actually cum would taste much better and be much thing. "Damn, you're so good at this!" he complimented her dick sucking abilities in a low moan before he closed his eyes again. He had wanted to push her head down onto his dick, but thought it would feel better for him if he let this female take her time. He would experience much more pleasure if he let Claws take her time with getting to the point of deep throating him. The longer she sucked his dick, the better he would feel before his load shot down her throat.

"Yes…I love this dick!" Claws mumbled as she took another inch of it down her throat. Rider let out a squeal of pleasure as she took that inch down her throat. All the while, she managed to keep soaking his dick up with her spit. But obviously half an inch wasn't enough for her to stroke with her paw so she had stopped that. But Rider didn't mind at all. She was given him enough pleasure with her tongue. And just the feeling of three-and-a-half inches of his dick down her throat was all too much for him. He was surprised that he hadn't cummed yet.

"Put it all in your mouth," Rider guided her alone. "Put it deep in your throat. Oooh…fuck yeah…" Rider let out a heavy breath as he felt the last half inch of his dick enter her mouth. He was balls deep in her mouth now, yet she somehow managed to deep on bobbing her head up and down. Claws' mouth and throat could more handle this much dick even though she had never deep throated anyone before. It was her first time deepthroating and Rider's first time being deepthroated.

"There is so much spit! I'm choking on it! It's all nice and wet now." That would be the last thing Claws would mumble as it proved much too difficult for her to speak with four inches of dick in her throat and another seven inches in her mouth itself. The only thing she could manage at this point was to keep lubing his dick up with her spit and bobbing her head up and down.

"Faster!" Rider begged. "Oh, suck it nice and fast. You're such a naughty lone wolf," he complimented her and rubbed his paw against her head. But he didn't push her head further into his crotch—even though she sure that she'd loved to feel his balls against her chin—because he wanted to feel more pleasure from this blowjob. And if the female giving him this head weren't entirely comfortable with the act, then she wouldn't be able to pleasure him as much. It was for selfish reasons that she didn't make him choke on his dick.

"Is this your first time…?" Rider asked her, even though he knew he wouldn't get a response at this point. There was too much dick in her mouth. Between that and her tongue, she had no way to talk now. "You're doing a fine job at sucking me…oh, yes!" he shouted. "You're making me about to cum…" he moaned again, "and you know I cum a lot. Your ass and pussy know that for sure…"

Claws mumbled in agreement. And a loud moan from Rider told her what was about to happen. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, Cassandra, oh, oh…I'm gonna cum!" he warned her. "Be ready for a lot!"

And Claws managed to lift her head up enough that only the tip of three, maybe four, inches of Rider's dick was in her mouth now. And just in time, too. Rider let out the loudest scream yet as he cummed in Claws' mouth. And it was more cum than he had released into her pussy or her ass. Probably as a result of all the extreme pleasure her mouth had caused Rider. It was an entire mouthful by the time Rider was done releasing his load in the Beta's mouth.

"How do you like my cum's taste?" Rider asked her, but realized Claws couldn't answer him when she had an entire mouthful that she hadn't swallowed yet. It was salty and thick like normal cum. She almost let out a heavy sigh of relief because of how normal it tasted. She was savoring his cum's flavor, having released his dick from her mouth now. Of course, it must've had a delayed release as some of his cum got all over Claws' fast. But she didn't care. Claws was too busy swishing his cum around in her mouth.

"Swallow that," Rider ordered. And she did with a loud gulp. It went down her throat, making it feel so much better after abusing her throat with those four inches of him. She felt it splash in her stomach acid.

"It tasted great," Claws said seductively, moving her head toward his crotch again. "Let me just clean you up then we can be on our way…" She put his entire dick in her mouth again, even if it was small now, and just sucked on it.

Rider closed his eyes again, expecting another blowjob, but what came next was the most unexpected thing that could've happened. It felt a hellish pain and heard the snap of Claws' jaws. His eyes shot wide open and he screamed in agony as he saw blood gushing from his crotch. And he saw Claws spitting his bitten off dick out. That wasn't all. She also regurgitated his cum, even though it didn't taste bad. It was the thought of having the cum of a fucked up with like Rider in her stomach that made her puke it up. Of course, the mess on the ground was bloody because of what she had just done.

"You…bitch!" Rider screamed as he bled out.

Claws just laughed at his pain. "You haven't figured it out yet, have you?" she asked him. "I used you to get that information about King's plans so I could pass it on to the leaders of my pack—Kate and Humphrey. I'm a member of the pack you were sent to spy on and my name is Claws."

"Claws?!" Rider screamed. "You…"

"…are dead!" Claws cut him off. And then she took a hold of a mouthful of Rider's throat, then tore it out with one rough yank. Blood went everywhere as she tore a chunk of his throat out. Rider dropped dead on his side. Claws spit on the rogue's corpse, then turned away from him.

_I feel so sick_, Claws thought, almost expecting to puke again. She had that rogue's cum inside her pussy and tailhole, and had swallowed it. She could still taste it as she gagged and cursed about how she regretted giving this rogue so much sex only to basically mutilate him.

"But it's for the pack…" Claws said to herself, unsure if she really wanted to do this anymore. "You did it for the well being of your pack…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> For anyone who is confused about Claws' behavior, she didn't want to do this. She only did it to get the information out of him and to kill Rider. You can tell how she feels disgusted with herself at the end. I added her regretting it to the story as I feel Claws, whether it's the "weaker" Claws from my earlier stories (_Undead Park_ 1 & 2 and _Paradise Lost_) or the "stronger" Claws from _Legend of the Saw-Toothed Cave_ and _Darkness_, would hate doing something like this whether she goes through with it or not


End file.
